Warhammer 40000: Ski Lift Revelations
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: The Warhammer characters are on a ski trip, but what will happen? Love, humor, or deadly activities? Read to find out! This is a universe sharer with Warhammer High School


Helo my peoples, I am Cerventes, hear to bring true prosperity to the land of fanfiction and Warhammers. In current news, I dueled and destroyed by nemisis Dakari King Mykan in a nemisis fight, so its all good. Anyway, my brother friendw ent skiing trip this week, and he told me how there are chairlifs that sometimes break down. I am a writer at heart and I amm always believing and thinking of new possibilties for writing, so when he said that, I was all over it. What if characters from Warhammers got stuck on a chairlift what would happen. I explore this in greater detail in this fic by the way, this is kind of a universe sharer with Warhammer High School so no flames. Here goes nothing!

Shas O kais (A.N: Shas o Kais is not irish even though his name sounds like people like dumbass Bill O rRiely so don't worry he is a Tauian) skied down the mountains with his rocket skies at speeds uncomprehensible to a normal man. He carved through the trees like in olimpic style, and when the jump part came, he did a triple back flip and spun around before landing on his hands and flipping over onto the snow like a gymnist.

"whoa Shas o Kais, that was so sick." The vespid king said in awe as he did a tailgrabber on his snowboard and spun and landed perfect.

"You are really good too King Vespid, but I hope you aren't cheating with the wings…" Shas Kais injected humor into the situation.

"don't worry this is legitamate bud." King Vespid laughed.

They both heard a humbling sound coming from the distance and suddenly was made known. A Broadsider was going down the mountain but he was too big for skies so he used a Dreadnought (those robots the humans have, for everyones information) and was riding downn on it! Everone laughed cause it was a sidesplitter.

"Alright let's hit the slopes." Shas O Kais affirmed and they went down the mountain to the lodge for more hot chocolate.

Shas Kais didn't know that he would find more than just Hot Chocolate.

Too much.

Shas O kais was walking around the ski area trying to find his friends who went in to get more foods.

I wonder where they all… Oh SHIT!" Shas O kais curse worded as he saw Taildeer getting interogated by a inquisitor over near the shop. Not good.

"I say this again but for the last. Did you say something bad about Emperor? Inquisitor ruthless questioned.

"No you blubber brainge, get away from me!" Taildeer pleaded.

no you are not comforming it is time for drastic measures. Inquisitor said with cold. Shas o Kais knew what this meant. sexual assault. he couldn't let it happen.

"inquisitor didn't they ever teach you not to inquisite girls?" Shas O Kais pwned as he shot the guy through the lungs with the palsma rifle, tearing him apart.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" INQUistitor screamed in Primal pain, and then the death came sooner than expected.

"Tailder are you OK. Shas o Kais wondered alound.

"Yes but thanks to you." Taideer apologized.

"It was nothing he was no match for me I just like to help people." Shas O Kais showed modesty.

"Do you want to go sking with me?" Taildeer asked. Shas Kais thought this was a good chance for love, so he agreed and they went on the chairlift… together.

"So tell me about the elder." Shas o Kais said as the ski lift rumbled.

"We are most girls, and we have huge flying planets that we go around on it's cool you should come some time." 

Shas's eyes widened like a train. The Eldar ships were really chill, and only the elites of the High school could go so he was wicked surprised.

"Whoa I mean, whoa!" Shas o Kais tried to keep his cool in front of the ladies.

"Yes, you heard true. It is because…" Saudeently, the chairlift stopped, and everyone was worried.

"Oh my Emperor (A:N- I did this because emperor is like a god, and God is too. I think it's cleaver), what are we going to do!" Tailsdeer freaked.

"Its ok Taildeer there are no Chaos it is only the machine breaking." Tau conferred.

"So what do we do now?" Taildreer quizzed.

"I think we both kno."

"You mean" Yes.

The two began to do things that older teens fully comprehend, and it got a little riske. The chairlift went higher and higher, as did the passion. When it was over, there was a man in a coat! The chairlift had been over for 10 minutes!"

"Excluse me." The man detained, "but there is no amorus activities on the lift, you will be kicked out.

But before they could be kicked, the two winked at each other and rocketed down the slopes and the bumbling man was left bumbling as the two lovers shreaded the slopes, having adventures, and fighting for good.

_Wow, that was a great ending. It reminded me of my favorite story, Frieght Train Conffesions. Anyway, thell be what you think guys you are the greatest._


End file.
